


Kato-sensei

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Kato finally gets his dream job as a teacher but it turns out there might be more to it than he expected.





	Kato-sensei

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small school!verse fic I started 4 years ago and couldn't get around to finishing until now. However, I might write a larger story based on this so let me know if you're interested.

 

 

 

Kato Shigeaki was walking down the school corridor when the vice-principal caught up with him.

"Kato-sensei, may we have a word with you?" 

"Is there a problem?"

Kato tried to keep his cool but he knew this question seldom led to anything good. He came to this school straight out of college and things seemed to be going really well so far so he hoped to stay there.

"No, in fact we are very satisfied with your performance. The students seem to be fond of you. Maybe even a bit too fond." The vice-principal laughed nervously. "Anyway, we wanted to talk about one of your students – Tegoshi Yuya."

Tegoshi Yuya was one of the most popular boys in school. He was smart, athletic, and very attractive. Kato would be lying if he said he didn’t wish the boy was a few years older.

"What about him?"

"You see, he’s a smart kid and his grades have always been good but lately we noticed that he seems to be falling behind, especially the humanities. There is still time before the final exams and we would like to ask you to make sure he’ll do well in them." 

"I see."

"Talk to him. Maybe give him a few extra lessons. We can’t have him fail the exam. Not with his father’s donations, if you know what I mean."

"Of course, Tanaka-sensei. I won’t let you down," Kato said bowing politely.

 

 

 

 

 

And that was how he ended up in front of a big mansion in the suburbs on this chilly Sunday afternoon. Kato half-expected a butler to open the door but it was the young man himself that greeted him. He looked great even in plain clothes. The boy’s status came with some privileges. Despite the school rules, Tegoshi had longish brown hair and as much as the teachers frowned upon it, they couldn’t do anything about it.

"Oh, Kato-sensei. Please come in," he said with a warm smile. 

Kato couldn’t help but stare in awe as he stood in a spacious hall. There was a big stairway leading to the second floor and the teacher couldn’t help but feel like he was in some Western film about celebrities. After ascending the stars, he found himself in the boy’s room. However, it wasn't as big as he imagined. In fact, it was a regular boy's room with comic books, soccer balls, and a few posters on the wall. Tegoshi settled at his desk inviting him to sit in the big armchair by the window.

"So, sensei, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"The thing is..." For some reason Kato found it hard to collect his thoughts. "It’s about your grades. It seems like lately you are having a hard time with my subject. Is there a reason for it?"

"Um..." Tegoshi looked hesitant.

"It’s ok, you can tell me. I won’t get angry. I'm here to help you."

"My parents asked you to come, right? They’re afraid I won’t enter the best school and disgrace them," Tegoshi said with an unexpected bitterness in his voice.

"Listen... I’m going to be honest with you. Your parents did talk to the vice-principal and he talked to me. But I didn’t come just because of that. I know you’re a smart kid and you can do better. Not for the sake of your parents or teachers, but for yourself. I know you probably have doubts right now but don’t let those doubts ruin your future." 

Kato stopped feeling a little embarrassed. He wasn’t planning on giving a lecture but he really liked his job and those were his true feelings. As he looked up, he saw Tegoshi was looking at him intently.

"The thing is, sensei, something has been bothering me lately."

"You can tell me about it. I promise not to tell your parents or teachers."

"Lately I find it really hard to concentrate during your lessons, sensei." 

"And why is that?"

"There is someone I really like."

Shige felt victorious. A student was confiding in him and this was his chance to finally prove that he could be more than just a teacher, but someone who could guide his students.

"Is she in your class?"

Tegoshi looked hesitant again but then he looked Kato straight in the eyes.

"No. And it’s a “he”."

"Oh," Kato said adjusting his glasses nervously. "Oh. Well, that's ok. I know you probably feel confused but there’s nothing wrong with you having those feelings."

"Even if they’re for a teacher?"

Shige froze for a moment. Things were getting more complicated by the minute.

"W-well, it happens." 

"It’s you, sensei," Tegoshi said finally a little exasperated as his innuendos fell flat.

"Me?" Kato's mind went blank.

"Yes. Ever since you came to our school, I can’t stop thinking about you."

"I’m really flattered, I am. But this isn’t right. I’m sure it’s just a phase. You’re still very young, you just need time to figure things out. Anyone would want to date you."

"What do I care? They only want to date me because I’m rich and popular," the boy said bitterly.

"Tegoshi... "

"What am I supposed to do? I can't help it. Your voice carriers me away. I keep having fantasies about you in class. How you call me after school and say you have a special lesson just for me and then you push me against the blackboard-"

"Tegoshi. This isn’t... We shouldn't..." Kato felt his face getting red.

"Why?" The boy’s eyes seemed to darken.

"Why? Because... you're my student. Also..." Kato lost his train of thought as met the boy's heated gaze.

"I am 18 now. Why is it wrong if we both want it?"

"I don’t..."

"You said you were going to be honest but you just lied. I know how you look at me, I’m not stupid." Tegoshi looked angry.

Kato was lost for words. He didn’t dare to deny what the boy said considering that he did have a few fantasies of his own. Before he could think of what to reply, Tegoshi approached him. He put a knee next to his thigh, propped himself on the arms and leaned over his chair. Kato froze as Tegoshi’s face moved close enough to feel his breath. The young man’s features were soft and sensual. He didn't have much time to appreciate them however as the boy kissed him. His lips felt soft and warm and Kato had no will to pull back. For a moment, he thought it was just one of his wet dreams, but when he opened his eyes, the boy was still there. 

While he just sat there, Tegoshi's hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped midway, impatient to run them over his chest, his eyes shining. Kato never thought much about his body, he wasn't muscular or anything but the way Tegoshi looked at him, he felt like he was the hottest man alive. He didn't think anyone has ever wanted him so much.

Without thinking, he pulled the boy up for a kiss again. His lips tasted sweet and intoxicating. As the kiss deepened, Tegoshi's hand stroked him through the pants and he groaned into his mouth. Wanting to return the favour, his hand came to the front of the boy's jeans, stroking slowly. However, Tegoshi grabbed his hand and held it in place. Kato froze. "There it is," he thought. "He changed his mind. What if he decides to report me? Or blackmail me for grades?" but then the boy leaned in, his lips next to his ear, and whispered.

"Let me first."

Kato shivered. The boy's eyes were shining with determination as he began to descend to his knees until he was on the floor between the teacher’s legs. The light from the window illuminated his hair making it glow. Kato thought he looked almost angelic if it wasn’t for the fact that he was about to go down on him.

Kato knew he shouldn't let it happen but he was stunned, mesmerized by those big eyes looking up at him with adoration. The boy used his confusion to unzip the trousers while keeping eye contact. 

“Finally,” he murmured slipping his hand inside.

Kato closed his eyes at the pleasurable sensation. It’s been awhile since he had sex and his body responded with enthusiasm. Tegoshi took him in his hand firmly and began to stroke.

"Listen, we can’t do this," Kato made one last attempt but they both knew he didn't mean it. 

"It’s ok, sensei. Just relax." The boy said closing his lips around the head.

The pleasure was overwhelming. Kato's mouth opened in a silent cry as the boy ran his tongue up the shaft. 

“Tegoshi, how are you…”

“Don’t worry, sensei. I always do my homework.”

Being addressed that way has awoken the fantasies he tried to repress for so long. He could stand it no more. Reaching down, he put his hand in the boy’s silky hair, not pulling but guiding him gently. The room was quiet and Kato could hear every little sucking sound. Then the boy hummed and his whole body resonated with pleasure. 

Kato's eyes darted to the door and to the boy again. He knew Tegoshi wouldn't put them in danger but the very thought of getting caught turned him on even more. 

He wasn't that much older, Kato told himself. It wouldn't be odd if they met outside of school and just... his thought derailed as the boy took him in as deep as he could. Tegoshi kept a good rhythm and within minutes, he was coming hard, his knees shaking. When the boy finally let go, his lips were red and his eyes were glazed. 

"Come here," Kato said pulling him up to sit in his lap. His voice was hoarse. Kato stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb and kissed him, his hands delving under his shirt to feel the damp skin underneath. Tegoshi moaned as his hands unbuckled the belt finally freeing him from his jeans.

"Do you want me to...?" Kato asked stroking his cock slowly.

"No, this is good," the boy whispered. "Just kiss me?" The last part sounded like a plea.

Kato obliged. He took his chin gently and kissed him, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Tegoshi moaned into his mouth as he quickened the pace. He began to move his body rhythmically, rocking in time with Kato's thrusts. When he broke the kiss and Kato knew he was close. He expected him to be loud but when Tegoshi came, the sound he made was more of a loud sigh.  
When the boy opened his eyes, he looked serene and as his lips curved in a warm smile, Kato could not for the life of him regret letting this happen.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kato-sensei!” the vice-principal's voice resonated down the hall.

“Yes?” 

“Tegoshi’s parents called. They talked about you.”

Kato felt his heart skip a beat.

"Really?"

"Yes! They told me to thank you. They said since talking to you their son has been on his best behavior. He really spoke highly of you."

"I'm happy to hear that," Kato said releasing the breath he was holding.

"The committee really appreciates your effort," the vice-principal said bowing slightly.

"No need to thank me, really. After all, this is my job,” Kato bowed in return. Adjusting his glasses, the teacher continued his way down the hall, his lips curved in a smile.

 


End file.
